Tenth of Ten
by Princess Arimae
Summary: A girl is found, by Gandalf, in Middle Earth. Summary sucks. Rated T for safty. Please read and review.
1. Beginning our Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**(A/N): Just to let you know, Sajja is the name of Mythri's father.**

* * *

Mythri yawned; here she was in the middle of nowhere, looking for adventure. None was being particularly forthcoming. She knew there was, or was going to to be, some, somewhere; but as for there and then, nothing was coming her way. She knew this world would have some; she, after all, was a Watcher, and Watchers aren't sent places to do nothing.

_Crack_

She jumped. Who, or what, made that sound? She looked around, relying on her instincts as a Watcher. She could tell it wasn't friendly, but other than that it was a bit hard to pinpoint. Definitly not too much trouble, she decided. She looked in her sack; her father always packed a weapon in her sack. Oh-no, this might be harder than she thought, all her father sent with her, was a sword.

Now, I'm sure you're all saying, 'Wait, a sword is a great weapon!' but that is because you haven't tried to swing one around. They're big and heavy, and you really should get some practice first.

"You might as well come on out," she said, drawing the accursed blade. "I know you're in there."

Some sort of cackling laughter was the only answer she got. She realized, immediatly, that there were plenty more than one. She also realized that they were quite fluent with medieval weaponry; it just sort of went with the voice. Nobody laughed that way when they aren't sure of themselves, and sajja would only send the best possible weaponry (of whatever world she went to) with her. That meant that they were better at this than she was, and they had her outnumbered... Drat. How did she get into these situations, again? Oh, right, her fathers the keeper.

"Come on," she said, forcing herself to look intimidating. "I wouldn't keep me waiting if I were you."

Out of the bushes, stepped the ugliest thing Mythri had ever seen. It had beady, little eyes; greyish skin; a nose, that looked like it had been run through a blender; a few disgusting strands of hair, sticking out from its helmet; and don't even get started on its mouth. It was shorter than her, about four and a half feet, she guessed, bowlegged, slimy, smelly, and had a vile habit of licking its lips, it seemed. Its fourteen companins didn't look much better... Actually, they looked worse.

If she'd had any other weapon, she would have knocked thier stupid, ugly blocks off; as it was, she raised her sword, and wished for luck... A lot of luck.

Then the _things _drew their weapons; all filthy fifteen of them, only to reveal that they were armad with what looked like oversized kitchen utinsils. Then they all started roaring, with glee, as they gloated over their apparent victim... namely, Mythri.

"Get 'er!" said Lip-Licker, who seemed to be their leader, brandishing a large fork.

Mythri wished she could use her magic, but that she couldn't; she could only use her powers to protect another, it was one of the few limitations she had as a Watcher. She made wide arc, with the sword, wishing, for all she was worth, that she could have some help. She made another sweep, this time managing to knock one out. This made the other fourteen all the angrier, which didnt help, at all.

She felt hoof beats in the earth; someone was coming. They were coming at a gallop; they would be there soon. It was only one rider, she now learned, as she slashed through another of the vile creatures. Male too, she decided, as she whirled about to parry a blow aimed at her upper back. Talk about back-stabbers. The rider was coming unusually fast, she noted as she paused, just long enough to see a white streak on the horizon. It was also just long enough, to get stabbed in the shoulder, by one of the things. That hurt.

She whirled to kill the culprit, but found, to her surprise, that they were all running away. Then she noticed the magical aura behind her.. She whipped around, to find what looked like an old man, behind her, astride a great horse. The magic she felt in him, was of course, enough to prove he wasn't human; but that still left the question of what he _was_.

"Who are you?" she asked, having found strait-forwardness to have worked on more than one occasion.

"I have many names," said the rider. "Supose you tell me your's."

"I asked first... but I guess, if you'll agree to tell me your's, I can tell you mine."

"Very well."

"My name is Mythri."

"Mithrandir," said the rider.

"Mithrandir..." she mulled over the name; she still didn't know who he was. "I have another question."

"Oh?" said Mithrandir, bunching hie eyebrows impatiently.

Mythri noted his impatience, and altered her question accordingly, "Where are you going?"

Mithrandir looked at her for a long moment, before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I can get you there, faster than you can on your own."

"I need to find a hobbit," he said, after a very long pause. "His name is Frodo, and he either is, or is very soon to be, in a great deal of trouble."

"I see," said Mythri, beginning to focus her mind into a search for someone matching the discription. Suddenly, her mind hit it. "Short guy, with dark hair, and blue eyes?"

"That sounds like him, yes."

"Than you were right about the trouble," she said. "Come on."

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter one. I know it's short, but I'll give you more if you review. Thanks for reading!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	2. Shadows on Weathertop

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**Many thanks to cherish15, for reviewing!

* * *

**

The hill top was dark, with evil, and death. Myhtri could feel the shadows that plagued it. The moon and stars were clouded over, leaving everything covered in a blanket of darkness. In the darkness, she heard them; a chilling scream, rang out, unnaturally, through the night. She didn't have time to think; this was the work of a watcher. Surely, only one strongly gifted in the magical arts could defeat such a creature.

Without thinking, she placed herself squarely in front of it. It was only then that she noticed it was stabbing at something. She got the knife in her left shoulder; the same shoulder that she had just gotten stabbed. That made her furious. She lashed out, with fire and light, at the pale, ghostly shadows, which fled before her wrath.

Then she felt tho pain, from the double wound. The evil burned her, the wound itself chilled her. She sunk to the ground, unable to do much else.

Mithrandir, who she had left half way up the hill, now reached the top, with a mortal man, both brandishing swords. They stopped short, when they realized the shadows were gone.

"You _can't_ handle a dozen orcs, but you_ can _handle all nine ring-wraiths?" Mithrandir asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Apparently so," Mythri replied, trying to keep her voice level through the pain. "I don't sopose you're a healer, Mithrandir? Or your friend? I got stabbed, you see."

"What did you do to them?" asked one of the hobbits.

"Attaced them... I didn't think my sword skills would do the trick, though, so I lashed out a bit."

"With what?" asked the hobbit.

"Pippin," murmured another hobbit.

"What?" asked the first, who's name seemed to be Pippin.

"Let her rest, she was just stabbed."

"I don't mind," said Mythri. "Well, I do mind getting stabbed, but I don't mind talking, it takes my mind off my arm."

"What did they stab you with?" asked the man.

"It's over there, on the ground, I think," said Mythri, waving her right hand rather vaguely.

Frodo left the shadows' world, just then.

"Mister Frodo!" said a fourth hobbit, who hadn't spoken.

"I'm all right, Sam," said Frodo, looking at Mythri. "How did you get there when you did?"

"I'm just amazing," said Mythri, trying to grin but only getting a wince.

"Is this what they stabbed you with?" asked Sam, who was sitting near Frodo, and holding an evil looking knife.

"Yeah, I think so."

"A morgul blade," said the man. "It is beyond my skill to heal."

"_Great_," muttered Mythri.

"You need to get to Rivendell," said Mitherandir.

"Gandalf?!" cried Frodo, turning towards him. "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Gandalf.. another of your many names?" asked Mythri.

"Yes."

"Cool... how far to Rivendell?"

"It's a good ways yet."

It was then that Mythri passed out, from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

**And that's chapter two! Please review![Ha ha, bad rhime!]**

**~Princess Arimae**


	3. Wounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**Many thanks to Rose_of_the_Dawn, for reviewing, and to fairy246, for reviewing, and adding me to your story alert, and favorites! I'm so glad you like it, and here's some more.**

**

* * *

**

When Mythri awoke, the first thing she noticed, was her inability to move her arm. It was also going numb; a bit better than the blinding pain, of the night before, but still, a bad thing. If she had trouble lifting her sword, on normal occasions, how could she ever lift it now?

She sat up, and was greeted by four anxious hobbit faces.

"You're up!" said Pippin.

"Yes, Pippin, I think she noticed that," said the hobbit, who had stopped him the night before.

"Just making sure, Merry," said Pippin.

Merry just looked at him.

"How do you feel?" asked Gandalf, standing nearby.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Mythri, rubbing her shoulder, with her good hand.

"No, just tell me."

"My arm is compleatly numb, I'm brused all over, from those things- orcs, did you call them?- last night, and I think I've sprained my ankle. How's that?"

"Hmm... Aragorn, did you find any aethelas?"

"A little... but not much; we need to get to Rivendell," said the man, walking up, with some kind of plant.

"Mythri, do you think you could-?" started Frodo.

"No," Mythri cut him off. "Not with my shoulder the way it is; I'd die before I got there."

"Then, you can ride Bill," said Sam, gesturing towards a pony.

"Not unless I have to; I don't want to tire him out."

"Mythri, you need to worry about tiring yourself out," said Aragorn. "And we need to move quickly.

"I'll walk then," she said, standing up stiffly. "I guess I should have brought your horse, huh, Gandalf?"

Gandalf just shook his head, which made Mythri laugh.

* * *

**OK, I know it's short, but you can get more if you review. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	4. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**Many thanks to fairy246, for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

They been on the road for a few days, before Mythri consented to ride Bill. This was only because she was too tired to argue with Aragorn and Gandalf, which only proved how tired she was. The hobbits walked beside her, making occasional conversation, in their high hobbit voices.

"Who are you?" Pippin asked, on one occasion.

"I'm Mythri," said Mythri simply.

"Not what I meant, I know _that_."

"If you know, than why ask?"

Gandalf looked back at her with one eyebrow raised. "Why do you avoid the question?" he asked.

Mythri looked at him, and sighed; maybe if she told them part, they would leave her alone about the rest. "My full name is Amryth, tenth Watcher of ten Watchers. My people have no name for themselves, as a whole, and where we live is of no real importance; but I can tell you, that I am neither Human, Elf, or Istar," she said, then added as an after thought, "Or hobbit.

This brought general laughter from the hobbits, and even a chuckle from Aragorn. The thought of their slende, female companion, as a hobbit, was rather amusing. Pippin's curiosity, however, was not quenched.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wasn't given much to go on," said Mythri, shrugging her good shoulder. "I guess, I'll go with you guys."

"Even after what happened on Weathertop?" asked Frodo.

"Of course!" laughed Mythri. "And all the more so, because of it."

"What?!" Merry said, obviously thinking she was compleatly insane. " That rider could have killed you!"

"Well, it hasn't yet, and _I_ for one have no intention of letting it."

"That is probably for the best," said Gandalf, pausing for a moment as thier path changed courses. "We still have nine more days to Rivendell."

"Nine days!" groaned Mythri. "I don't know if I can keep my seat _that_ long."

Aragorn looked back at her, with a concerned look on his face, "Is it giving you much pain?"

"Yes! It's giving me a lot of pain!" said Mythri, irritably.

"Well we can't stop now," said Gandalf, tensely. "Try to stay on till nightfall."

Mythri sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you like it! please review! I like exclamation marks!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	5. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to fairy246, for adding me to your favorite authors and reviewing; and to AJBLUE and water_goddess_19, for adding my story to story alerts.**

* * *

Later that night, Mythri was approched by Frodo.

"Hi," said Mythri, smiling tightly.

"Hi," said Frodo.

"Did you want something?"

"Well... not exactly..."

"Oh?"

"I just... wanted to thank you... and to apologize."

Mythri looked at him, surprized. He was looking at his shuffling feet. "Why?"

Frodo looked up at her, the shame in his eyes was quite visible. "I lost control, back there, if I hadn't slipped on the ring, none of this would be happining..."

"Don't blame yourself, Frodo; I don't"

"But this is my fault!"

"Oh, Frodo, I slipped up too... rather badly."

"What do you mean?" the hobbit's face seemed to be calming, to Mythri's relief.

"Well, for starters, I left Gandalf's horse, away to the south, she said with an annoyed look at Bill.

"You two don't get along all that well, do you?" he said, a smile lighting his features.

"Most certainly not!" said Mythri, in mock tones of reproach.

"Frodo," said Aragorn, firmly, walking over. "Let Mythri get some rest."

"Alright," said Frodo, getting up. " If you need anything, don't hesitate..."

"Very well."

"How's your arm?" asked the ranger, when Frodo was settling in sext to the other hobbits.

"I guess it's as well as can be expected," said Mythri. "I don't feel anything with it. The dark is making it worse, though."

"I see..." Aragorn trailled off, lost thought.

"You're not here, right now."

"No," he murmured, looking up at the stars.

"Who?" Mythri asked, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Oh... no one."

"My brothers."

"I'm sure your brothers count as people, Aragorn," said Mythri, smiling lightly. "Will you tell me about them?"

"Maybe some other time... do you have any brothers?"

"Yes, I have quite a few."

"Oh? How many?" asked Aragorn, unwrapping her shoulder, his hand going to the aethelas, in his pack.

"Nine older brothers, six older sisters, and too many younger siblings to count," she replied; knowing full wellthat he was trying to get her mind off her shoulder, so he could tend him, but also knowing she might as well let him.

"It sounds like a busy house."

"Yes, it is... when everyone's home."

"Are they all travelers, like yourself?"

"No, there are only ten Watchers; six of my elder brothers, three of my older sisters."

"What are their names?" asked Pippin, walking over.

"How long have you been up?" asked Aragorn, turning, momentarily, to look at the young hobbit.

"Not long," he replied, before turning back to Mythri. "What _are_ their names?"

Mythri sighed, knoing Pippin wouldn't rest, untill he had an answer, "Siran is the eldest of all of us, except, of course, for Father, and the most powerful of all my brothers; he's the first Watcher.  
"Then comes Rayllya, the most powerful of all my sisters; she's the second Watcher.  
"Horrantay is next; he's the third Watcher.  
"Then comes Yyrn, who taught me every thing I know; he's the fourth Watcher.  
"Liynoia is the fifth; and Quaya is the sixth.  
"Rowllawr is the seventh, Kyll is the eighth, Foyrth is the ninth, and I, myself, am the tenth.  
"Does that answer you question?"

Pippin nodded, digesting the information.

"Good, now go to sleep," said Aragorn, finishing the rewrapping of her shoulder. "And let Mythri rest."

Mythri stayed awake just long enough to see Pippin go back to bed, before slipping, herself, into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Alright, this chapter was a lot longer than the others, so I hope you like it. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been sick the past few days, and am actually feeling a bit sick now. If you want more, you'll have to review. Thank you, for reading!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	6. Aragorn's Brothers

****

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.

**A great big THANK YOU! to fairy246 and truffles-koboi, for reviewing.**

* * *

Mythri awoke, the next morning, to the sound of horses' hoofs. She sat up, and looked around. Aragorn and Gandalf had also heard the hoof beats, and were sitting up, alert. Aragorn held a finger to his lips, as a gesture of silence.

As the horses drew nearer, Mythri tried to determine the nature of their riders. She could tell they weren't the shadows that stabed her; they were too light for that. Soon she could hear their voices talking to each other, over the sound of their horses feet. Whoever they were, they obviously didn't have a problem being heard.

They reached the place where they had left the road, the night before, and dismounted. Mythri could now see, quite clearly, that they were elves. Their long dark hair, hung around their heads, hiding their faces, as they knelt by the roadside. Mythri knew they had found them. She looked over at Aragorn and Gandalf, who were watching the elves with interest.

Mythri shivered, not all of her her expirience with elves had proven them friendly; actually the opposite was true. One particularly vivid memory came to mind; from her family's war with the elves. She had only been four years old, at the time, and was captured. Two years later, her brothers came to rescue her, but Yyrn lost his left hand, to her captors. The memory made her shudder; but what Aragorn did next made her whole face go white.

He went over and greeted the elves, "_Mae govannen_!"

"_Mae govannen_, Estel!" said one elf.

They talked in low voices, for a time, and Gandalf also went down the hill, to talk to the elves.

Mythri just stared; she had hoped never to see another elf, ever again, and yet here _two_ were, when she was wounded, coming up the hill towards her. She climbed a tree; not an easy feat with just one arm, but fear lent her speed. The hobbits, who were by now awake, watched her o with puzzled expresions on their faces.

Aragorn led the way into camp, with the elves behind him. He seemed about to introduce them, when he noticed Mythri was gone. "Where is Mythri?" he asked the hobbits.

"Up that tree," said Pippin, pointing.

"Mythri?" asked one of the elves, looking at Aragorn.

"The maiden I told you about, Elladan," said Aragorn.

"Oh," said the other elf, as both looked up, into the tree; showing identical faces.

"Come down, Mythri," said Aragorn. "I want you to meet my brothers."

"No," said Mythri, stubornly, before realizing the full implications of his words. "Your _brothers_?"

"Yes," said Elladan.

Mythri jumped down, keeping near the tree; she still didn't trust these elves (and she was having her doubts about Aragorn). Elves, after all, were elves, no matter whose brothers they were.

"We aren't going to bite you," said the second elf, seeing the look on her face. "My name is Elrohir, of Rivendell."

"And I'm Elladan," said Elladan. "We came out looking for Frodo here, but, I must say we didn't expect to see so many.... You especially were a surprize, Mithrandir," he added, looking at Gandalf.

"Yes," agreed Elrohir. "Last we heard, you had gone south, to see Saruman, if I remember right, that is."

"Yes," said Gandalf. "You remember correctly."

"Than why not stop in Rivendell?" asked Elladan.

"Ask Mythri, she can tell you better than I," said Gandalf.

"Mythri?" asked Elrohir, as they both turned towards her.

"What?"

"Why did you not stop in Rivendell?" asked Elladan.

"Hard to explain," she answered, lamely, as memories of other elves with similar questions came to mind. Then she added, to avoid further questions, "For one thing, it would have doubled the time it took to get here."

"How _did _you get here so fast?" asked Merry.

"Trade secret," she said, quietly, hoping the elves wouldn't ask what that trade was.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Elrohir.

Mythri raised one eyebrow at him, for a moment, and then walked back to her sack.

"Charming traveling companion, Estel," she heard Elladan say, before she tuned them out.

Oh, _why_ was this happening to her?

* * *

**I'm so sorry, that I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to do better, in the future...**

**...If you review, that is! [I know, I'm evil]**

**That's all for now!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	7. Memories

****

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, however, is mine, as is her history, her family, and pretty much everything else about her. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

* * *

_Mythri laughed; her mother loved to tickle her. _

_She could here Marsed laughing, too._

_Yyrn ran in. He was shouting something._

_Mother stopped tickling... she looked scared..._

_........._

_"Get in," said Yyrn. "You'll be safe in here."_

_"But it's dark in there!" said Mythri. "I don't want to!"_

_"What's wrong?" asked Marsed. "Why is everyone so scared?"_

_"Elves are coming," said Siran..._

_........._

_They had horrible, bright eyes. Faces that seemed to glow..._

_They were coming closer... she could feel Marsed clutching her in the dark._

_"Well now!" she could hear the elf murmur to himself..._

_........._

_Marsed! Where was Marsed? Why was he not there? She needed him!_

_Where--?_

_------------_

"Mythri!"

"Wha-?"

"Mythri, it's time to wake up," said Aragorn, more gently.

"Oh, right..." said Mythri, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" asked Elladan.

"I'm fine," she said, glaring hard at him.

No matter what, she wasn't going to show these elves any weakness.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, that I haven't updated in so long! I lost my manuscript! So from now on, everything I write is writen is new.**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	8. Antien

****

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

* * *

"Antien!"

Glorfindel's shout broke him out of his day-dreaming. He couldn't even remember what it was about, now.

"Sorry," he replied. "I was... elsewhere."

Glorfindel looked at him for a moment, before nodding, "Try to keep in the present, for now, Antien."

"Right..."

"_Antien_!"

"I was doing it again, wasnt I?"

"Yes!" Glofindel was clearly nearing exasperation. "Where have you been these past few days?"

"I'm not really sure... it seems... _she_ seems so... so..."

"Seems so...?"

"Familiar."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"You said she," Glorfindel's eyes were still searching the road, for signs, but Antien could hear a strang mixture of curiosity, and concern, in his voice.

"Yes... ahh."

"What is it?"

"The twins have found her... I think Frodo's with her... Estel is... and Gandalf!"

"Mithrandir is with them?"

"You feel..."

"I'm not sure I have quite _your _skill at that."

"True," Antien had to smile at that. "Do we head for them?"

Glorfindel paused. Then, "Yes, Antien; show the way."

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC [such as 'the elf'] in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A huge THANKS, to all my reviewers!**

* * *

_Elves..._

_She was with the elves..._

_Their bright eyes..._

_........._

_Where was Marsed? Where was her brother?_

_Did they take him?_

_Where was Marsed?_

_........._

_The elf looked down at her._

_"I'll take her," he said..._

_--------_

"Mythri?"

"What is it, Pippin?"

"You were falling asleep, again."

"Oh, right."

"I don't see how you can," said Merry.

"Yeah," said Pippin. "Bill's not _that_ comfortable."

"Hey!" said Sam, indignantly.

"Well, he isn't."

Mythri chuckled, causing them to look up rather sheepishly.

Elladan and Elrohir looked back over their shoulders before they turned back to the road ahead.

"She's really not all that bad," said Aragorn, noticing their gazes backwards.

"Hmph," snorted Elladan.

"She reminds me of Antien," stated Elrohir, softly.

"Antien?" Elladan raised his eyebrows. "How is she possibly like _Antien_?"

"I don't know... she just reminds me of him, somehow."

"You do know she's listening, right?" said Aragorn, grinning lightly.

"What?!"

"No, she's going back to sleep," said Frodo, softly.

"Good," said Elladan, moodily.

"She can't be comfortable."

"Then she should've taken us up on _our_ offer," said Elrohir.

"What offer?" asked Merry, walking up.

"You didn't see?" asked Frodo.

"No."

"Well, Elladan--"

"It was Elrohir," broke in said Elladan.

"--Right; Elrohir offered her his horse... but for some reason..."

"I don't think she likes you," said Pippin.

"I would never have guessed," said Merry, rolling his eyes.

"But why?"

"Listen; she's dreaming again..."

"Marsed! Where? Marsed..." she groaned, and slipped back farther into dreams...

"Who is Marsed?" asked Elladan, softly.

They all looked at Gandalf; but he mearly shook his head. "There is much I do not know about Mythri."

"Why doesn't she just heal herself?" asked Pippin, aloud.

"Maybe she can't," suggested Merry.

"Come on! You saw her fight those black riders," said Pippin.

"She does have great power," said Gandalf. "Greater, perhaps, even than mine... or any of we wizards."

"Than why doesn't she heal her--" Pippin was interrupted by a groan, that must have come from Mythri.

"I think it's time to stop and change her bandages," said Aragorn.

"I still don't see why," said Pippin.

"Just drop it, Pippin," said Merry. "Or ask her when she wakes up."

That was exactly what Pippin planned on doing.

* * *

When Mythri awoke, there was already a fire blazing, and the wound in her shoulder had been dressed.

She looked around, to see that Gandalf and a very sleepy Merry and Pippin were the only ones awake.

Gandalf was sayng something to Merry... about athelas?

Pippin, however, was watching her.

"Hey, Pippin," she said softly, sitting up against the tree behind her, as she said it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected," she replied. "Why are you up?"

"I had a few questions... "

"Ha! All surprised, raise your hands," said Mythri, keeping her hands by her side. "Sorry; what were your questions?"

"First of all, why don't you heal yourself? I mean if you can hold off black riders like that..."

"Well..." she paused, then continued. "I guess I should tell you, my powers are in lockdown."

"What?" asked Merry, calling attention to the fact that both he, and Gandalf, were listening.

"Fine one to talk to Sam, about evesdropping, Gandalf," she said, in mock reproach.

"Who told you about that?" asked Merry.

"Frodo."

"Ah."

"Well, Pippin, you said you had a few questions," she said yawning.

"It can wait," said Pippin. "You should sleep."

And that is just what Mythri did.

* * *

**Well, there's another Chapter!**

**Review to get more!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	10. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC [such as 'the elf'] in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A huge THANKS, to all my reviewers!**

* * *

When Mythri awoke, the next morning, she could feel the others watching her.

She looked to the hobbits, "Was I dreaming again?"

Frodo nodded.

"Did I say something? Or whack anyone on the nose?"

"Well... no nose-whacking, at any rate," said Sam.

"Come on, Mythri," said Pippin. "Let's get you onto Bill; then we can talk."

The other hobbits nodded; it seemed that they had made Pippin their official interigator.

"Alright," said Mythri.

* * *

When they were once again moving, and after a bit of scuffling amoungst the hobbits, Pippin resumed his new role.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Long story," said Mythri, evasivly.

"We have time."

"Well..."

"Please?" It was said with all the cuteness a hobbit can muster; a surprising amount, more, even, than she had expected.

"Fine," she said.

"It happened when I was about two years old...

"My home was attacted, and I was taken captive...

"For two years I was a slave to the elves. My twin brother, Marsed, was never seen again...

"After those two years, I was rescued by two of my elder brothers, Siran and Yyrn...

"I guess it wasn't quite such a long story, after all," she finished, smiling weakly.

"That explains a lot," said Pippin, softly.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 10!**

**Review for more!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	11. Familiar

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

* * *

Antien could feel the change going on...

It was everywhere: in the stars, in the trees...

Who was she? Why was she so familier?

"Are you feeling well, Antien?" asked Glorfindel, pulling Asfaloth forward.

"I am... but she isn't..."

"Oh?"

"I think one of the wraiths wounded her. She's fading even as we speak..."

"Antien!"

"Hm?"

"Antien, you need to stay focused. We need to find Frodo... and this someone, who has you so distracted."

"Right. I know... but I keep feeling like I know her... like I should, anyway."

"Well, _if _you show the way, we will be there _much_ more quickly."

"Alright, follow me."

Once again, Antien led the way; drawing ever nearer to the other travelers.

* * *

**OK, I know. Really short chapter...**

**I'v got more planned.(Of course, you'll have to review for it.)**

**~Princess Arimae**


	12. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!

* * *

**

Antien felt himself sigh with releaf, at the twins familier faces; they were there. He could see _her_ on a pony a little ways behind the others.

"Antien?" asked Elladan.

"Hello," said Antien, a little breathlessly; feeling her for so long, had taken it's toll.

"Antien?" questioned Glorfindel. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," said Antien. "We need to get her to Rivendell."

"How do you do that?" asked Aragorn.

Antien mearly smiled; the secret of his powers was a well kept one. NO one was told, outside of Elrond, Erestor, and, of corse, Glorfindel. A few others knew, for various reasons, but not Aragorn.

Mythri now rode forward, "What's the hold up?"

"Mythri, I'd like you to meet--" began Gandalf.

"Marsed?!" she cried, clutching at Bill, in order to keep her seat. All around her, the world was spinning; how could he possably be here?

* * *

**Alright. I do realize that this is probably my shortest chapter, yet..**

**Please review!**


	13. The Little One

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC [such as 'the elf'] in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A huge THANKS, to all my reviewers!**

* * *

"Antien?" asked Elrohir. "What does she mean?"

"I-- In truth, I do not know," was Antien's uncertain reply. "I don't think I've heard the name, before."

"Marsed," said Glorfindel, mulling over the name.

"Her twin brother," supplied Elladan.

"Antien?" said Gandalf. "Perhaps this would be a better discusion for once we reach Rivendell?"

"Of course."

.........

They rode on, for quite some time, in silence, before Mythri woke up.

"Marsed?" she asked, moaning softly. "Are you still here? Or did I dream it?"

Antien looked to Glorfindel, who shrugged, "Go to her... It's likely delerium, of some sort... It will blow over."

"Unless it's true," said Antien, softly.

Glorfindel's mind went back to their first meeting, so long ago...

_Flashback_

_He had been walking in his gardens, one night, when he had heard a soft thump, somewhere behind him. It was followed immediatly, by a low, frightened wail._

_Turning, he saw a small child crying, by a bush._

_"Hello, little one," he said, soflty, in quenya. "Why do you cry?"_

_The child, seeing him, pulled himself further into the bush._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, child," he said, stepping foreward a bit, but slowly._

_The child didn't seem to understand, which was a bit odd._

_"I'm a friend, little one," he tried again, this time in sindarin, then in several manish tounges(not that he had the slightest idea how such an extreme situation would arrise, in Gondolin)._

_The child didn't understand any of them, but seemed to understand that Glorfindel was a friend, before he went, to try and find a way to say it in dwarvish._

_He crawled out of the bush, and lifted his arms to be picked up._

_"Alright, little one," said Glorfindel, gently lifting him into his arms. "What's your name?"_

_The child looked back blankly._

_He said it again, slower, this time, same resault._

_Finally, he pointed at himself, with his free hand, "Glorfindel."_

_The child tilted his head to one side. He repeated himself, slowly. __Then the child seemed to understand._

_"Gorfinder?" he asked, quietly._

_"Right," he said sofly._

_"Tel norrar vali heila to yena?" was the next question, which pulled Glorfindel to a blank._

_It was a compleatly unnone language, to him._

_"Al'tonna Miffi? Norrar Denna?" he asked, begining to get upset, again._

_"I--"_

_Sudanly, the child reached out a grubby little hand, and touched Glorfindel's nose. "Gorfinder?"_

_"That's right, child," he said._

_So he carried the child back inside, as he dropped off to sleep._

_........._

Glorfindel smiled softly as he remembered their first meeting, so long ago...

* * *

**Well here's another chapter!**

**Review for more!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	14. Almost Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!

* * *

**

"Marsed," said Mythri, softly. "I've missed you, so much!"

Antien was in a very awkward place; from what the twins had told him, which wasn't much, 'Marsed' had been taken from Mythri by an elven army? Thus she had a hatred of elves..

He, too, could remember many horrable things... too many.

He looked at her a bit more closely. They had many similar features, including those strange ice-grey tips to their hair; he had to grin when he noticed that.

Still, she seemed so young, in so many ways. Her wide searching eyes... then again, maybe it was just the wound in her shoulder.

He sighed; this was very awkward.

"Marsed," said Mythri, again. "Where have you been all this time?" For once her voice sounded sane...

"Here," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"With _them_?"

"With who?" he asked, although he had a good guess as to the answer.

"The elves, of course."

"Well... yes."

She turned to him, and gave him the same look he had been giving her, all day. Behind them, he heard Glorfindel chuckle.

He turned, slightly; just enough to show his disapproval.

"Why?" asked Mythri.

"Well... who else?"

"Men, hobbits... wizards... there are plenty of alternatives, surely?"

"Well..."

"There would have been," said Elladan, from the front.

"And just what do you mean by that, Elfling?" he asked, once again bringing Glorfindel's chuckles into play; he reserved that particular name for infants and trouble-makers. The twins didn't fall into the former, any more, so it was quite obvious he meant the latter.

"We were mearly remembering certain... examples... of your 'friendship' with a few other communities," said Elrohir, somewhere between out right teasing and coating the facts against conflict. It served to double the former.

"Why yes, Ro; in particular, an incident with an ice-bucket comes to mind, perhaps?"

Glorfindel now laughed outright, much to Antien's annoyance.

"That really happened?" he asked, when he had caught his breath.

"Oh yes," said Elrohir. "Although, I've always wondered what you were _planning_ to do with it."

"Who told you about this, anyway?" asked Antien.

"Erestor," said Elladan.

"I see."

"Ha!" shouted Aragorn, from up ahead.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"The Bruinen," said Antien, in a much softer voice, it must be said.

"So we're almost there?" asked Mythri, quietly.

"Yes; we're almost there," said Antien, softly. "Almost home."

* * *

**Well, here's a bit more... I meant for this to be a bit longer, but we had a power failure, before I could save all my work.**

**I'm already starting on the next chapter. [It will have a new OC in it.]**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	15. Yyrn

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!

* * *

**

Mythri was lying in a bed, in Lord Elrond's healing wing.

She had no idea how-- or, indeed, how long, she had been lying there.

"Ah, you're awake," said a healer, entering the room.

She nodded.

"My name is Saeldur," he said, going to a small cabinet, and pulling down some herbs.

"Mythri," she said, watching him, and trying to determine the names and nature of the herbs.

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice, from the doorway.

"Yyrn!" Mythri cried, and it was indeed the one-handed warrior, who walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, little Firebird, it's me," said Yyrn, as he reached over and stroked her hair.

"What are you doing here?"

A small flicker of--something lept across his face, before he schooled it to look as though it had never been. "We'll talk about it later," was all he said. "You still haven't told me how you're feeling."

"Better," she replied, not wishing to push the subject-- yet.

"Good."

They were very close; a Watcher only ever had one student, and passed on to them, everything they knew. Mythri had been Yyrn's student, ever since she had turned seven years old.

Even before that, though, they had been close.

When she was very small, Yyrn had always been the one who gave her piggy-back rides through the gardens, when no one was looking.

And later, when she had been in the hands of the evil elves, it had been Yyrn, who had rescued her, losing his hand in favor of his sister.

Now, she was a Watcher, herself, all thanks to his teaching.

She held his hand in hers, and stroked it. It wasnt often, now, that they were in the same place, at the same time.

"Might I intrude?" Saeldur's tone said he would, regardless.

"To what purpose?" asked Yyrn, placing himself between his sister and the healer.

"I was mearly going to suggest that Mythri take this tea," he replied, in voice that made it almost sound as though he was quite often challenged in the healing wing, and was more bored by the gesture than anything else.

"What does it do?" he asked, still suspicious, of the healer.

"It kills pain, and also acts as a sedative," said Saeldur. "Mythri is still worn out from her fight with that shard." He shuddered.

"I'll give it to her, then," said Yyrn, to which Saeldur mearly rolled his eyes and shook his head, but gave him the tea.

As soon as the healers back was turned, he sniffed at it, then gave it to her.

"Must I?" she asked, going back to the trying ways young children are prone to.

He just gave her a look.

She drank it, and was immediatly floating off into oblivion.

* * *

**So here's Yyrn. Review, and tell me what you think.**

**There should only be one more brother featuring, but that could change. I'm always changing my plans for this story.**


	16. Changes in the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, Yyrn, and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC [such as 'the elf'] in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A huge THANKS, to all my reviewers!**

* * *

When Antien walked into the room, later that morning, he noticed Yyrn sitting stone still, in a chair by the bed.

"May I come in?" he asked, softly.

Yyrn seemed to stir at this, then his eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

"I can wait, if it would be better..."

"No; come in."

"Thank you. How is she?"

"She's been worse," was Yyrn's reply.

Antien looked at Yyrn; he had said he was her brother, and Antien believed him. His hair, although a rich gold and not red-brown, also had those strange grey-blue streaks. He also had the same ice-grey eyes as his sister... and Antien.

"I heard you brought her here for healing," said Yyrn, in a low voice, that reminded Antien a lot of a growl.

"I did."

"How did you come to live with the elves? You aren't an elf, certainly."

"That is a better question for my Adar; I don't remember any time that I didnt live with them."

"Adar?" Yyrn raised his eyebrows.

"My foster-father; Lord Glorfindel," Antien explained. "He found me when I was very small..."

"I see," said Yyrn, softly. "You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"It'll come in time."

"Oh."

Antien was interrupted from any further thoughts, by Mythri waking up.

"Yyrn?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here," he said, sitting down on the bed.

"I see that," she sighed happily.

"Hello?" said someone in the hallway.

"Lord Elrond, welcome," said Antien.

"Antien," greeted Elrond, entering with his usual ellegance. "Lady Amryth, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Myhtri, softly. "And it's Mythri."

"I see," said Elrond, one eyebrow climbing in amusement. He turned to Yyrn, "And you would be...?"

"Lord Ygeryn," was the reply. "Fourth Watcher."

"_Yyrn_," said Mythri, sighing softly.

"Yes yes, I know," he murmured back.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elrond; Mythri was struck by the concern in his eyes. Elves couldn't be like that-- could they? Even the twins, and Glorfindel, had kept their distance, the twins grumbling, and Glorfindel laughing. Saeldur had been crisp, as well.

"Fine," she said, honestly.

"Good... Welcome to Rivendell, by the way."

Antien looked at Elrond, a bit surprised; he hadn't seen him forget something like that in-- quite some time...

As for Elrond, he was having his own thoughts, at the moment. It was astounding how much she looked like... but no he couldn't think about that...

_Flashback_

_"My Lord!"_

_Elrond turned, swiftly to face the guard._

_"Did you find--?" he stopped; he could see by the guards face he hadn't. he tried again, "What news?"_

_"Antien thinks he's found their trail, my lord."_

_"They're orcs, how hard can it be to find their trail?" asked Elrond, his temper swiftly rising._

_"They aren't like other orcs," said Glorfindel, walking up the steps._

_"Oh? How so?"_

_"They are fearless... and silent. They rival even we elves, with their softness of step."_

_"No. No,no,no," Elrond was shaking now._

_"Hush," said Glorfindel, pulling him closer. "I came back to keep an eye on things here; we can't have all our warriors out at once after all."_

_Elrond said nothing._

_"The twins and Antien are still out there," he continued. "If anyone can find her, it would be them."_

_Elrond still said nothing; the terrible sinking feeling he had in his stomach was growing._

_........._

_"Hir-nin," said Antien, walking in. "I have bad news."_

_Elrond didn't respond._

_"What is it, Antien?" asked Glorfindel, from his place at Elrond's side._

_"I'm afraid--" he paused. "Lord Elrond, we found--"_

_"You found her?" Elrond aroused, for a moment._

_"Well..."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"Hir-nin."_

_"I must see her!"_

_"I would take you to her, but--"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"My Lord--"_

_"What has happened? Where is she?" Elrond sounded lost._

_"Lord Elrond, we found the orcs, but-- I'm afraid Lady Celebrian is dead."_

* * *

**Well here's another chapter!**

**Yes Celebrian is dead. I'll explain a bit more later.**

**These orcs are mine, and not Tolkien's. [I just thought I'd mention that.]**

**Review for more! I hope you like it!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	17. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

**This is going to be written in flashback. I realize it's a bit on the short side, but more comes to reviewers.**

**

* * *

**

Glorfindel walked indoors with the child in his arms.

The little one was babbling again, in that strange language of his.

"Gorfinder? Al genno tonnai?"

"Little one, I have now idea what you're saying," said Glorfindel, rather uselessly.

The child looked at him for a moment, then laughed. It was a beautiful laugh.

"Ada!"

That was the only warning he received, before his son, Alyan, pounced.

He reached, and with difficulty, caught him.

"Ada?" asked the child, looking at him curiously.

"Who is you?" asked Alyan.

"Via tourii?" asked the child.

"He cant understand you," explained Glorfindel.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure," said Glorfindel. "He doesn't speak any language I've ever heard of."

"Really?"

"Really," said Glorfindel, locating a chair. It was one thing to carry one small child, two was another matter.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know," said Glorfindel. "But we should probably give him one."

"Well we'll have to be careful."

"Oh?"

"I'd hate for him not to fit it," came the serious reply.

"I see."

"So what do we name him?"

"Well... what say we ask your mother?"

"Otay, Ada," said Alyan, already up and bouncing off to find Eleniel.

"Come now, youngling," said Glorfindel. "Let's go find you a name."

* * *

**Well, here's a bit more. **

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	18. Flashback: Speaking their Tounge

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

**This is going to be written in flashback. I realize it's a bit on the short side, but more comes to reviewers.**

**

* * *

**

Mari looked around. He was still being carried by the Glorfinger.

The new person beside them was talking a lot. Mari had no idea what he was saying...

"How old do you fink he is, Ada?" he was startled to hear.

"I's two," he said, holding up two fingers.

The Glorfinger nearly dropped him, "What did you say, little one?"

"I said 'I is two'," clarified the child, still wondering, slightly, at his new abillity to speak to them.

"You can talk!" cried the other child.

"Who is you?" he asked.

"I'm Alyan; what's your name?"

"I..." what was his name? "Dunno."

"You don't know your name?" Alyan wrinkled his nose.

He just shook his head. He had known his name; why couldn't he remember it now?

"Well, we have to call you some thing, little one," the Glorfinger's tone was soft.

"Who is this?" someone very pretty walked over. She looked like someone he knew, someone he ought to remember...

"Look what Ada found, Nana," said Alyan, bouncing up and down. "He doesn't know his name," he giggled, with his hands over his mouth.

"Not funny," grouched the child.

"No it's not," agreed the Glorfinger (who's name seemed to be Ada).

"Where did you find him, Glory?" asked the pretty one called Nana.

"In the gardens..."

Gradually, he found himself falling asleep.

* * *

**Well, here's a bit more. I didn't mean to do another flashback, right after the first, but still have a bit more work to do on my other chapters.**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	19. In the Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

Mythri was finally let out of the healing wing. It was a time of celebration.

Yyrn was by her side, like always, as they prepared for the festivities.

And this morning, so were the hobbits.

All six of them were sitting in the garden, talking.

Elrond walked in.

"...and you woke up just in time, it seems," Merry was saying.

"For what?" asked Mythri, still giggling from some previous comment.

"Food!" cried Pippin.

Mythri laughed outright at that.

"Well actually," said Merry. "It's a feast in honor of your waking up."

"True," said Pippin. "But if she hadn't woken up, there wouldn't be a feast... exept maybe a funeral feast..."

"Ahem," Yyrn cleared his throat, meaningfully.

"Sorry," Pippin ducked his head, a bit.

"So what will be served at this feast?" asked Mythri, laughingly.

"Well," began Pippin and Merry, in unison.

"Pardon me for intruding," said Erestor, entering, just as Elrond had instructed. It wouldn't do to raise those hobbits suspisions about what they were going to be talking about.

"No trouble at all," said Pippin.

"I could use some help with the feast," said Elrond's chief advisor. Oh, Elrond would die for that later, but it was important not to let Merry and Pippin in on the secret counsel.

"What kind of help?" asked Merry, a bit too greedily, it must be said.

"I'm not intirely sure what mortals like best to eat," said Erestor, somehow ignorring the look Estel was giving him as he walked through. "And I was wondering if you would taste it and tell me if it's..."

The hobbits were already gone.

Elrond stepped foreward, and Erestor ran off to find the hobbits.

"What's going on?" asked Yyrn, tensing.

"I came to invite you to come to the counsel in a few days."

"When?" asked Mythri.

"Two days from now," said Elrond.

There was a pause, then Mythri said, "I'll go."

It was obvious that Yyrn intended to gaurd his sister, and equally obvious that he had no intention of saying so.

Elrond left then.

Mythri thought it strange that he left so soon, but said nothing.

.........

Elrond had no sooner left them than he bumped into Glorfindel... literally.

"Are you all right?" asked Glorfindel, who was more than a bit startled to be walked into by Elrond, of all people.

"Never better," said Elrond, distantly, as he picked himself up. "Why?"

"You just bumped into me," said Glorfindel, trying to decide weather to be alarmed or amused that the lord of Imladris had mistaken him for a door. He chose the former. "Come, now, let's get you to Saeldur."

"Nonsense," said Elrond. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Ada?" asked Antien, aproaching.

Beside him were Legolas and Estel, who were just as puzzled as Glorfindel, if faces are anything to judge by.

"I'm quite alright," insisted Elrond.

Glorfindel gave in, and let him pass.

"Ada, when was the last time _you_ saw him that way?" asked Antien.

"It's been quite some time," agreed the ancient lord of the House of the Golden Flower, softly.

"He's done that before?" Legolas was incredulas.

Antien merely nodded.

"When?" it was Estel asking, now.

Glorfindel and Antien exchanged glances, but didn't answer.

Elladan strode up.

"Have you seen Ro?" he asked. "I haven't seen him all morning."

This brought another glance between Antien and Glorfindel, this time, one of amusment.

"What?" asked Estel, a suddan sense of mild dread coming apon him.

"Oh, of course how could I forget?" said Elladan.

The conversation was turned away from Elrond.

* * *

**Haha! There is another chapter and I feel happy!**

**I don't know why! My computer actually contracted a virus[ which is why it took so long]**

**Review and tell me how you liked it. [If you also feel mysteriously happy, include that as well]**

**Hope you did!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	20. Elrond

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed![Exept Tetraforce]**

**

* * *

**

Elrond went strait to his room, and shut the door behind him. He was breathing heavily.

It was hard, after so long, to once again be confronted with the fact that he would never see his beloved Celebrian again.

She was gone...

How could Mythri look so like her? She had the reddish, blue-grey tipped hair which was also evident in Antien, it was true, but aside from that, the resemblance was uncanny.

He sank down on the bed; he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

.........

Glorfindel knocked on Elrond's door. There was no answer.

"I know you're in there," he said, gently.

Still no answer.

"Hir-nin," Glorfindel began, then stopped.

"Go away," could be faintly heard from within.

"No," he said opening the door and entering.

"I said 'Go away'," said Elrond, his back to the door.

"Really?" it was said in the same tone as when he said 'no'; Glorfindel was going to find out what was troubling his friend.

"Glorfindel..." Elrond wasn't acting like himself, at all.

"What troubles you, Mellon-nin?"

"I... no...."

"Is it Mythri?" asked Glorfindel, softly, willing his friend to open up.

Elrond said nothing, for a moment, then, "Yes."

"Why?" If Elrond could answer with one word, he could question likewise.

"She looks so much like Celebrian," he finally whispered, after a long pause.

Glorfindel frowned; this wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Mythri and Celebrian did share grey-eyes, and similar facial features, but where Celebrian had a natural elven grace, Mythri had great warrior-like strides and wild care-free rhythm of movement. Their voices were hard to compare; Celebrian's voice had been musical, and, in her way, Mythri's was as well, but was altered by what Glorfindel rightly guessed to be an other-worldly accent, despite being in a similar range.

"Oh?" he said, in one word asking his friend to continue.

"It's truely hard..." he broke off, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Glorfindel, a bit loudly, in case it was one of their mortal guests.

"It's me, Ada," said Antien, through the door. "And Lord Yyrn."

A short snort followed that comment, no doubt from the latter.

Elrond looked up, there were tear-tracks on his cheeks, and his eyes were a bit swollen.

"Give us a moment," Glorfindel called back, a good bit quieter, this time.

"Very well," said Yyrn, not sounding particularly patient.

Glorfindel pushed his friend toward the bath-room, which led off the main room they were sitting in, with the instruction to wash his face. Then he sighed; he had almost gotten Elrond to open up... almost.

* * *

**There is another chapter.**

**Review and tell me how you liked it.**

**Hope you did!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	21. Begining an Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri, Yyrn, and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A huge THANKS, to all my reviewers!**

* * *

When Antien and Yyrn walked in, a quarter-hour later, Elrond was back in his emotionless mask.

"What can I do for you?" he inquired.

"Well," began Yyrn, sitting down, "I would normally wait until the councel to tell you this, but as it seem to touch you personally..." He trailled off, and looked at Elrond, who mearly raised an eyebrow.

"I hear you've had trouble with, how to put it... super-orcs?" he tried the word for size; it seemed to fit, judging by reaction.

"Yes. What about them?" asked Elrond, tightly.

"I might know the source..."

* * *

**Well here's another chapter!**

** Ha ha! Cliffhanger... **

**Review for more! I hope you like it!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	22. Brother of the Steward

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Mythri and Antien, however, are mine, as are their history, their family, and pretty much everything else about them. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to all who reviewed!**

**Here comes more AU...**

**

* * *

**

Faramir wandered through Imladris, still marveling that he could be in such a place.

He remembered, still freashly, bidding his brother and nephew farewell.

He had even gone to his father... not that he had seemed to care much. But then, Denethor always acted oblivious when his younger son came to see him.

It had been that way since he had run a sword through Faramir, seventeen years before. It had nearly killed him, and had taken him months to recover.

That was when Boromir took the reigns, locking Denethor up. It hadn't been hard to convence the court that he was insane.

Boromir wouldn't speak to his father, after that.

Faramir broke off this train of thought, and pulled his hand down, from where it had uncosiously crept to his side, and the scar of that particular old wound.

He chose, instead, to think of his brother.

Boromir had been only three-and-twenty when he had been forced to take charge, as the twenty-seventh steward.

A year later, he had married a lady of the court, named Areliel.

Faramir rather thought he wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for the fact that he needed an heir.

They had had a son, two years after, but he had died. He was the first of several such tragidies.

Then, four years after that, Gondomir was born.

Areliel died, not long after that. A fever had spread throughout the city; they had been lucky to save baby Gondomir...

Faramir too, had caught the illness; his health had been poor ever since that fateful day when he was eighteen.

Luckily, Boromir hadn't caught it, for which Faramir thanked the Valar, daily.

Since then, it had been just the three of them: Boromir, Faramir, and Gondomir. Boromir would joke about how all of Gondor's jewels were in one place.*

Of course, now it would be just Boromir and Gondomir; Faramir was in Imladris.

Imladris seemed like a peaceful place; very refreashing after war-ridden Gondor.

Thus, it waas quite a startling surprize, when, out of a door in front of him, backed another guest of the Rivendel, who had been pointed out as Lord... Ygeryn? Something like that... folowed by an irate Lord Elrond.

"Your bother did WHAT?!" shouted the latter. His sword was drawn.

"I said he..."

"I heard what you said!"

"Than why did..."

"Your brother-- AAUGH!"

"I'm rather inclined..."

"To what? Finish the rest of us off?"

"You're the one..."

"Are you aware of what those orcs did? They've killed a lot of elves, over the years!"

"Are you going to let me get more than three words out of my mouth, at a time? I'm not on his side in all this! Why do you think I'm here?" Lord Ygeryn was shouting, now.

"Reconnecience!"

"That's the most rediculous thing I've ever..."

"Ha! Hardly!"

Now, two more Imladrians came out.

One, taller and golden haired, pushed Elrond back into the room, while the other pulled Yyrn down the hall, leaving a very puzzled Faramir in their wake.

* * *

**Well, here's a bit more. **

**This is very AU, I know... but there is a commen reason behind it...**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**

***For thoses who don't know, Mir means jewel. Thus Boromir means faithful jewel, and Faramir means hunter's jewel. Gondomir just means Jewel of Gondor... Not Stone Jewel...**


	23. Smiles and Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**

* * *

**

Mythri ran down the hall, having heard the commotion, as well. Then she slowed to a walk, remembering she was in a sanctuary.

She saw no one in the hall... except a young, red-haired mortal.

She walked over; "Do you know what happened?"

He started, then shook his head, "They just ran out... and back in."

She chuckled, "Oh dear; it sounds like Yyrn has been causing trouble... I was afraid he might."

"Oh, you know him, then?"

"Yes, he's my brother... trouble-maker that he is..." Here Mythri broke out into laughter, then paused when she saw the look on the young man's face. "Is something wrong?"

"It seemed a bit more than mere trouble-making."

"Oh? That's odd... I hope he isn't starting any _real_ problems..."

"As do I..."

There was a pause, here, bordering awkward.

"I'm Mythri," she said, mearly for something to say.

"Ah, and I am Lord Faramir of Gondor."

Glorfindel now came out of the door, behind them.

"Is Yyrn causing trouble?" Mythri asked, turning to him.

"You might call it that..."

"Oh dear..."

"Ah..." Glorfindel was clearly floundering. "Mythri... you have a brother called... Siran, right?"

"Did something happen to Si?"

"Well... Mythri, he's betrayed you."

"NO!"

The force of her anger was frightening.

"It's true," said Yyrn, walking up. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"It can't be!"

"Mythri," said Yyrn, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It _is _true. And he's after th ring."

"How can you be sure?"

"He tried to kill Father, Firebird."

"But Si wouldn't-- couldn't--"

"Oh, Firebird," he murmured, pulling her closer.

She didn't try to fight him, but leaned on his shoulder, sobbing.

"No," was all she could find to say.

* * *

**OK, I know I've been gone a while.. My computer broke...**

**This was longer, but the #&$#, &$%*# site deleted all my work, so this is what you get... Sorry!**

**I'll try to be a bit sooner, next time!**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	24. Fools

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**{Here comes the return of 'the Elf'}**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

Siran could feel his sister's distress. It hurt.

He briefly considered going to her, saying he was sorry, but knew it was pointless; his choice had been made.

He shook himself; he was being a fool. He wanted this power! What would this matter when he was lord of world upon world?

"Fools," he murmured... or was it he?

The memories that word evoked blew him back...

.........

_"We've come for our sister," Freylar's eyes spoke for him. Siran didn't envy the Elf this glare._

_"Oh?" the Elf made no move toward his sword, but his eyes laughed. "I had no idea I had had violated the truce in any such a way!"_

_"You may laugh now," said Yyrn, in the low, calm voice Siran knew meant his brother was furious, and a fist balled at his side. "But were I you, I wouldn't continue."_

_"Indeed," continued the Elf, "I rather think you three are the truce-breakers. What do you think?"_

_"I think that we've come for our sister," repeated Freylar, slowly._

_The smile began to fade on the Elf's face._

_A small girl, dressed in a simple ice-colored dress, walked in._

_"Mires, leave us," said the Elf, in a strained voice, between his teeth._

_The girl looked at them... then ran to Yyrn._

_"Fools," murmured the Elf._

_They were surrounded by elves. Siran and Freylar drew their swords, and after putting Amryth in the space of safety between them, so did Yyrn._

_It felt wonderful not to have to pretend anymore._

_He was just getting into stride, when he heard a horrible clatter just to his right._

_He turned, to see his younger brother clutching his arm to his chest, his sword on the ground beside him._

_"Get them out of here!" shouted Freylar._

_That was the last time Siran saw Freylar... alive._

_.........._

"Fools," he murmured again, letting the last of his remorse flow out the single tear that ran down his cheek.

* * *

**OK, here's Siran!**

**I hope you like/hate him! [readers pick]**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	25. The Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

_"The worst thing about being attacked by one's own son is that you never get a moments peace, afterward, until he does something worse."_

_~Sajja, Keeper IIV_

.........

It was time for the council.

Mythri walked through the rounded doorway, trying to push Siran out of her mind.

She could see a few people had arrived, already.

A young elf sat, evidently in a staring contest with one of the dwarves across form him.

Another dwarf sat beside the first sleeping. There was a messy section around them, and a few other seats, suggesting more dwarves.

In another seat sat the mortal she had met the day before. He was puzzling over a book.

She went over and looked over his shoulder; it always worked with Si... Siran...

He was reading something in elvish. Poetry, by the looks of it.

She smiled softly, as he finally felt her presence.

He turned, and looked up at her.

"Good day," he said, marking his book with something, and gesturing at the seat next to him.

She sat and responded in turn.

Yes, this was just boring enough to work.

"What were you reading?" she asked, by way of conversation.

"_The Fall of Gondolin_," he replied.

"Set to verse?" she asked, curious.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well..." he paused in though, for a moment. "It takes mastery to write in verse well; anyone who sees can tell what happens."

"True... but why such a subject?"

"What do mean?" he asked.

"Would you have wanted to be there?"

"No," said Antien, sitting down on her other side. "Take it from one who was."

"You were there?" asked Faramir.

"Unfortunately," was Antien's reply.

"This isn't a tale I've heard," said Mythri, watching his face. He looked so much like Marsed had.

"Really?" asked Faramir, looking at her curiously.

"Mythri comes from very far away," said Antien. "I'm sure all will be explained better shortly."

The last of the council arrived then, and Antien moved over one seat to let Yyrn sit by his sister, and sat by Glorfindel.

"Welcome: travelers, friends of old," said Elrond, standing. "We have gathered today to discuss the growing darkness in the east, and the fate of middle-earth. We stand on the brink; the fine line between life and defeat. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood, drew the ring out, and laid it out on the table in the middle of the courtyard.

Mythri could feel Faramir tense beside her, but he said nothing.

"The ring of the Enemy," someone murmured.

"The ring of the Enemy," confirmed Elrond. "He will be searching for it; hunting with all his might."

"Can it stay here?" asked someone else.

"Not forever," said Glorfindel. "Rivendell is a Sanctuary, not a war-fortress."

"What about the river? It was hidden there a long time."

"Souron was not searching for it then," pointed out Gandalf.

"Why not use it?" asked Faramir. "We have found a great weapon, and are faced with a war in any case. Why not use it?"

"No," Mythri said, shaking her head. "It is trying to get somewhere... Do we really want to trust an evil ring?"

"Mythri is right," said Gandalf.

"There is only one option," said Elrond. "We must destroy it."

"Destroy it?" echoed a mocking voice, by a pillar. "Now why would you do that?"

"Siran," said Yyrn. "Keep back."

"Or what?" asked Siran, but he didn't step any closer.

"Si?" said Mythri.

He turned, and, ever so slightly, paled.

"Is it true?"

"That depends; is what true?"

"Must I say it?"

They stood for a long moment, then he turned. At some point, time had been frozen; only Mythri and Siran were there.

"I want only what is best."

"For who, Si?"

"For everyone, little sister."

Mythri turned to the faces, frozen in fear and alarm.

"Everyone?"

"They are elves, Mythri!"

"Then not everyone."

"Mythri... I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then, don't hurt me."

"Mythri, you know there's more to it than that."

"What is gained by this?"

"Everything!"

"Such as?" Mythri raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you want to help these _elves_? You know what they are!"

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Monsters!"

Mythri turned, looking at Yyrn's hand. The elves had done that; it was elves that had imprisoned her, enslaved her.

Then she looked up at his face, frozen in its expression of fear and urgency. He understood; he remembered that this was the traitor who had tried to kill his own father.

Then, slowly, she turned to Siran. Under his outer earnestness, she then saw something else, and it scared her.

"I see only one monster here, Siran."

"No."

"Siran, leave."

"You don't mean this."

Could it be he was hurt? Or was this another ploy?

"I do, Si. Go."

He shook his head, then nodded.

Then she was standing in the chaos again, and he was gone.

"What happened?" asked Yyrn, scanning her for injuries.

"He's gone," said Mythri.

And this time, she knew it was true.

* * *

**Please review! I won't update untill you do!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	26. I'll Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

Everyone was rather shaken as they sat back down.

"You see," said Yyrn, to Elrond. "We aren't all against you."

"Aren't we?"

A darkness had once more crept into the room.

"Who's there?" asked Faramir.

"No one," said Mythri. "It's just his shadow... it will leave."

A strange laughter filled the room, and was gone.

"Frodo," murmured Mythri, her eyes on the ring.

He got the hint.

"Well, now what?" asked an older hobbit, Mythri hadn't seen before. "Shall the roof fall on our heads?"

Immediately, as if on cue, Merry and Pippin fell out of the sky, into the middle of the circle.

"Ummm, hello?"

"Apparently so," said Yyrn, with the strange gravity he used when joking.

"Vine give out?" asked Mythri, contrasting her brother.

"It was a branch," mumbled Merry, rather sheepishly.

"And who's brilliant idea was this?" asked Bilbo, looking almost severe, save that his eyes gave him away.

Each pointed at the other.

"Most likely true," said Yyrn, nodding his head, sagely.

Mythri was laughing, silently.

"Oh, no doubt," replied Gandalf. "Though, I think that their co-conspirator, there in the corner, should also be made known."

"Sam!" cried Frodo.

"Yes sir, mister Frodo," said Sam, standing up and walking into the middle of the room to the other two, rather shame-facedly.

"We wanted to be sure that... if you went... we'd go with you," said Pippin.

"I'll go, too," added Mythri.

Frodo looked at her, franticly.

"It _is_ your choice, Frodo."

"Why don't you take it?" he asked. "You would be down and back, before the rest of us had time to leave this room!"

"No," she said, and for a moment she was Lady Amryth, Tenth Watcher. "I would not."

"Then..." for a moment Frodo sat, looking about the circle. "I'll go."

* * *

**Please review!**

**I do realize it's short... Sorry!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	27. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

"I'll go."

His words echoed around the silent circle.

"As will I," said Gandalf.

"If this be the will of the council, then I will also support you in this," said Faramir, stepping forward.

"I will go with you, as well," said Aragorn.

"We should send an elf as well," said Erestor.

"And a dwarf!" said one of the dwarves Mythri had seen earlier. "I am coming; try and stop me!"

"You have my bow," said a blonde elf, standing up in just such a way as to accentuate his superior hight to that of the dwarf's.

"Well, that's eleven," said Yyrn, calmly adding himself.

"Twelve," said Antien.

"Then you shall be... the Fellowship of the Ring," said Elrond.

And that was the council.

* * *

**Please review!**

**This, I think, is even shorter than the last one...**

**~Princess Arimae**

**cherish13: I'm sorry! She ****_will_ have a while more in Rivendell, if that's any comfort.**


	28. Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

_"Siran."_

_Silence._

_"Come back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Siran."_

_"No."_

_"My son..."_

_"No."_

_"...Please..."_

.........

"My lord?"

Siran turned back toward the uruk standing in the middle of the room.

To look at, he was quite ordinary; his grayish skin bunching oddly about his squint-eyes.

But the voice gave him away, a bit rough, perhaps, but intelligent. It was the only indication of his difference, the only sign that he was one of Siran's.

"Your report?"

"We can't pass the forest, my lord."

"I see," Siran reminded himself not to shoot the messenger; that caused more problems than it solved.

"What will you have us do?"

"Go around."

"Yes, my lord."

"We don't seek war with the trees," Siran elaborated. Small explanations prevented later blunders.

"My lord?"

"They haven't acted, yet. We shall keep it that way."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good; you have your orders."

That was his cue to leave; he left.

Siran was alone, fighting that last, lonely echo.

_"...Please..."_

* * *

**Please review!**

**I can't help it, I like my villains. I'm trying to make Si a bit saner than the other two... on some fronts...**

**~Princess Arimae**


	29. A Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's stuff...**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

"Well..." said Yyrn.

Mythri knew what he meant; he was still worried about her shoulder.

"I _am_ going," she said, unconsciously sticking her chin out a bit farther.

"Not my point."

"I know," she sighed.

"Well?"

"Not yet."

"Mythri..." Yyrn's voice was tense, then, calming himself, he asked, "What do you mean, not _yet_?"

"I..."

"They are or they don't, little sister."

"They might come back."

Even to her own ears, this sounded hollow.

"Really? Do you _truly_ believe that?"

"They _could _come back, Yyrn... couldn't they?"

Yyrn sat down, resting his head on his hand.

"Oh, Mythri..."

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


End file.
